


NSFW drabbles

by marycecilyy



Category: Eldarya (Video Game), My Candy Love
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Lapdance, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Tantric Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23884414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marycecilyy/pseuds/marycecilyy
Summary: Some NSFW drabbles i did on my tumblr (@marycecilyy)
Relationships: Armin/Candy (My Candy Love), Candy/Castiel (My Candy Love), Candy/Lysander (My Candy Love), Candy/Nathaniel (My Candy Love), Candy/Priya, Erika/Lance
Kudos: 37





	1. Get on Your Knees. Now - CandyXPriya

Priya had barely opened the front door when a very exasperated Candy jumped onto her. It had been a week since they saw each other properly, work had been in their way. However, a few hours ago, Priya had managed to finish the process that took all of her time in the past days. And there she was, being shoved against the front door by her craving girlfriend.

Candy grabbed her waist and licked a pathway from her collarbone to her ear, nibbling at the sensitive area. While she sucked her skin, Priya took care of unbuckling the girl’s pants and slipping her hand in them. The reaction was immediate: a hoarse moan with a harsher bite on her neck which would totally leave a mark afterwards.

They moved to the couch without stopping the contact between their bodies. Priya was on top, with her thigh rubbing vigorously against the thin fabric of Candy’s underwear - her jeans had been tossed on the floor moments before. After a few minutes of voracious making out, though, the brunette got impatient.

_**“Get on your knees. Now.”** _

Candy obeyed promptly. She knelt in front of the couch, looking at her partner with lust. Priya, then, proceeded to take her panties off. Sitting at the edge of the sofa, she spread her legs. 

This position was perfect for both of them. Candy could have at full display what she had craved so much this past week and Priya could see perfectly her girlfriend’s cute face as she went down on her. From time to time, when she thought the pace wasn’t good enough for her, she would pull the girl’s hair, telling her how she was supposed to do.

“Next time I’ll be dominating you.” Candy said when a particular strong yank pulled her head back. Even though she liked being submissive too, at this moment she’d rather be on top. However, her lover seemed to be enjoying herself so much that she just forgot the subject and continued the movements with her mouth. 

Priya came few minutes later, in a sensual mix of moans and sighs. Candy, though, didn’t stop until her body stopped shaking completely. Overloaded with pleasure, the brunette didn’t say anything for a few seconds, the sound of her heavy breathing being the only sound in the room. 

Candy sat on the bed beside Priya, kissing her cheek. They shared a couple of sweet touches while she waited for her girlfriend to come down for her high. As soon as she did, they were down for a second round.


	2. I don't like being told what to do unless I'm naked - CandyXArmin

Mm… you smell so nice…”

I was over at Armin’s place, as usual. We were all sprawled up on his bed, his head resting in my chest. We had just done a movie marathon and it was starting to get late. He looked so relaxed, as if nothing in the world could bother him at the moment. Even though I loved seeing him like this, my arm, which was under him, was starting to feel numb.

“Armin, could you please roll over?”

“But this position is good…” He grumbled in response. 

“Armin, now.”

“Oh, look who’s feeling bossy. I thought you knew that, but **_I don’t like being told what to do unless I’m naked.”_** Oh, so he was playing that game… 

“Let’s take care of this issue, then.”

I went for a greedy kiss and started to pull his shirt up until his abdomen was visible. Armin gasped in surprise, he probably wasn’t expecting such a immediate response. While I made a trail of kisses from his belly button to his chest, he put his hands on my butt and squeezed it avidly. I took off my shirt and pants as he got rid of his too. Soon, we were both naked. 

“Now, you can command me all night long.” Armin said.

“Oh, I sure will… Lie on your back.” He did as I instructed and I positioned myself between his legs. Armin started to blush when he saw my face getting close to his pulsing dick. Of course, we’ve had sex a couple of times, but it still was a bit embarrassing, especially with the lights on.

“Losing you cockiness, huh?” I said, smirking at him. 

“Shut up.”

“I thought I was the one to give orders here.” 

I started with long, slow strokes, not taking my eyes away from his face for a moment. I wanted to register every reaction of him as I sped up the pace. Soon, he was starting to breathe heavily. That was my cue. I licked from the base to the head, tracing circles with my tongue around it. Then, I evolved his penis with my mouth, going deeper than what I could handle. He was average sized, but I wasn’t that experienced in giving oral, so my gag reflex almost ruined the moment.

I kept going down on him, increasing the pace even more as I saw him getting closer and closer to the edge. When I noticed he was almost there, I withdrew my face from him without stopping the movements with my hands. 

Armin curled his toes, tightened his hands on my hair, arched his back. Between heavy breaths and moans, he came. 

I smiled, satisfied with my job. Seeing him like that and knowing it was me who made him be in such a state was an incredible feeling. He was still panting when he asked me to lie down next to him. I did so, lying my head on his chest and feeling his beating heart.

“I love you, Armin.” 

“Me too, honey. Me too.”


	3. I think you’ll be happy to know I’m not wearing any underwear - CandyXCastiel

It was hard, but Candy had to admit that Castiel’s fame was getting on her nerves. She understood that, since the whole accusation of theft situation, Crowstorm had to go after all the damage caused to their image, even if in the end they proved that they did nothing wrong. That meant more work for everyone, including the group members. Boosting their social media wasn’t enough, so they decided to do a lot of shows on private parties. Because of that, every weekend Castiel had to take part in some event and Candy, as his supporting girlfriend, always went with him. But that didn’t mean they got to enjoy their time together.

It was one of those parties. The band was playing for the small audience and Candy was sitting in the corner, bored. Of course she loved all of their songs and shows, but almost every weekend having them wasn’t that exciting. She tried, though, to keep her attention on her boyfriend. His sweaty body, his long, red, beautiful hair, his exposed tattoos. That man was a walking porn.

Suddenly, Candy had an idea on how to entertain herself. She went to the bathroom, took her panties off and put it in her purse. Then, she typed a message to Castiel. She knew he wouldn’t see at the moment, but after the presentation ended and he went to talk to the guests, he would check his phone surely.

Candy[20:13]: I think you’ll be happy to know I’m not wearing any underwear.

She attached a picture to it, just to tease him even more. The content of the image, however, I’ll leave to your imagination ;)

The girl returned to the party and waited for the last round of applauses. As soon as the band members left the stage, Castiel took his phone from his pocket. Still in the corner of the room, she didn’t take her eyes from him. At first, the only reaction noticeable was a raise of his eyebrows, but a few seconds later he let out a smirk, which he tried to mask when Leo asked him what he was looking at. She saw him scanning the room with his gaze, looking got her. As soon as their eyes crossed, he mumbled as excuse to the other band members and went to her direction. 

Castiel grabbed her arm and dragged her across the stairs silently, only stopping when they were outside of the venue, in the parking lot. He pushed her against a random car. His look alone was getting her so wetter than she already was. Candy loved this about him, he had a predator’s gaze. It was so sexy…

Suddenly, he attacked her lips. She immediately opened her mouth in sync with his, letting her tongue slip in. There was barely any light out there and no one was near. It was lucky that people didn’t follow them when they left the party.

“I’ve been thinking about this all night: feeling you in my arms. And you didn’t help me with that text…” Castiel said as soon as his lips left hers. He completed his line nibbling at her lower lip. 

She glued her lips on his, bringing him even closer. She grabbed his hair and undid it, freeing his locks. He let out a moan and continued devouring her mouth, lowering his hands on her ass to pull up her tight dress. He looked down to confirm what he already was certain: she really wasn’t wearing anything underneath.

“I want you. Right here. Right now.” Candy said, unbuckling Castiel’s pants and freeing his cock from his boxers. Then, he grabbed her legs and lifter her body just enough for this dick to slide into her. They moaned at the same time, going faster and faster as each second passed.

They haven’t had sex in a long time, with all the appointments and band business. Because of that, both of them didn’t last long. In a few minutes, Candy came and Castiel followed suit. 

It would be hard to explain to everyone why they took so long outside and how their hair was so messy, not to mention the smell of sex, so they just went home for a long and fun night ;)


End file.
